


Be Careful

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Oriignal work
Genre: Mistakes, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: One day, Lee talks with his girlfriend, Myrtle about something. It was something their parents had agreed on. What was that something about? Find out and writing prompt





	Be Careful

“How did you know?” I asked, not sure I wanted the answer.

I thought I had been careful. I thought she wanted to tell me something about dating, but I could be wrong.

“Lee, I do want to ask if we could live together for a while,” Myrtle said.

How could she read my mind like that, but it sounded odd to me she was reading my mind on the subject.

“A friend suggested the idea, and she thought you would like the idea.”

I thought about it. I asked Myrtle what he friend’s name was.

“You don’t need to find out who she is. She told we would make a good husband and wife.”

“What would your parents say about this idea your friend suggested?” I asked.

“I haven’t said anything to them yet,” was her answer.

“If I were you, I’d tell them tonight and see what they think,” I told Myrtle.

“I plane to do just that. Are you going to tell the, too?”

“Of course I’m going to. I’m not sure what they would say about that.”

“You’ll have to talk if they accept, and come up with a good suggestion.”

“I will do my best I can, but I can’t promise anything.”

“Neither can I, Lee. My mom and dad really do like you.”

“I like them too. Please tell them I said hello.”

“I sure will do so. I know for sure they would say the same thing back.’

I was driving her home while we talked about it. After dropping Myrtle off, I drove straight home.

Mom was in the kitchen, making dinner.

“I’m home!” I called after slamming the door.

Mom walked in the living room and gave me a hug like she always does when I come home.

“Lee, I’ve missed you,” she said.

“I missed you too. There’s something I need to talk with you both about something.”

“About what?” Mom asked.

“Myrtle,” I answered.

Dad wasn’t around.

“What about her? Did you break up?”

I shook my head.

“Of course not. Where did Dad go?”

“He’s in the shower.”

I listened, but I didn’t hear anything.

“I don’t hear him.”

“Probably getting dressed then. When he joins us, you can tell us what Myrtle told you.”

“What are you making?”

“Brownies,” she said.

That’s when Dad joined us.

“Hi, Lee. I thought you were out with Myrtle.”

“Yes, I was. I dropped her off. I was just telling Mom there’s something I want to talk with you about.”

“Lee says it’s about Myrtle,” Mom told him.

“What about her?” Dad asked.

“Myrtle and I were talking. She said a friend of hers suggested she and I start living together for a while,” I said.

“Let us talk about it. Did she give you more details?”

“No, Dad. This was all she said.”

“Who was the friend?” Mom asked.

“She said I didn’t need to know. That doesn’t give me any ideas on who said it.”

“You’re right, Lee. Did Myrtle say what her parents thought?”

“She’s telling them tonight,” I answered.

“Your mother and I think you’re not ready for this quite yet. Your relationship could go downhill if you do it right away. You’re only a sophomore in high school. You’re too young.”

“She said her mother and father really like me and they might say yes.”

“They might not even say yes. Her mother and father might agree with us,” Mom told me.

“True.”

I decided to wait and call Myrtle after supper. Mom said it was fried chicken tonight.

“Are those brownies I smell?” Dad asked.

“Of course. Lee asked the same thing.”

“Mind if I call her now and tell Myrtle what you guys just said?”

“Yes,” Dad answered.

“Thank you.”

I left them. I decided to make the call in the kitchen. We usually keep the phone on the kitchen wall.

I dialed her number.

“Hi, Myrtle,” I greeted her.

“Hi, Lee. I wasn’t expecting your call so soon.”

“I know you weren’t, but did you ask your mom and dad the question yet?”

“Yes. Just about five minutes ago. What did your mom and dad say?” she asked.

“They said no. They just want me to be careful if something like this happened, and I am too young to try living on my own for a while.”

“They said the same thing. I always thought you were being careful the last time you tried it with your friends last summer.”

“I remember that,” I said, “but this time is different.”

“Exactly. I do understand what our parents meant by being careful on trying out something new like living on your own as a high school student.”

I had to agree. She made sense.

“I’d better go, Lee. I need to do my homework.”

“All right. Thanks for letting me know.”

“The same to you, Lee.”

I rejoined my parents in the living room where I was before.

“Lee, what did she tell you?” Mom asked.

“Her parents said the same thing you did,” was my answer.

“That’s what we thought. Last summer you weren’t careful. Your friends got into trouble and you went along with it when we told you no.”

“Myrtle reminded me that too, Dad. I don’t need a reminder.”

“It’s just a warning. You can live on your own when you start college in a couple years,” Mom said.

“You mean living on my own now wouldn’t be an example?”

“No.”

I could do this another time like they had just told me. I don’t mind since I wouldn’t want to make the big mistake again.

“Promise us something,” Dad said.

“What’s that?”

“When you’re on your own when college arrives, that’ll be your chance.”

“I understand.”

I really did. I wouldn’t mind waiting until my freshman year to do it.


End file.
